Sugar Baby
by xRoguexRavenx
Summary: "He has a right to know!" "Know what he's a father? He'll never know!" Oh dear Sugar fate has other plans for you.
1. Chapter 1 Unholy Pinkness

**Note: This has nothing to do with the tumblr theory. The characters may be OOC, but that's fine.**

At the Ohio Airport:

"Bye Rory, we'll miss you." Said the Glee Club

"I'll miss you guys too, where's Sugar?"

"Don't worry I'm right here!" she said running towards Rory with a hug that almost made him fall over. Then she covered him with kisses.

"Fight 142 now boarding."

"You'd better go. I hope I see you again, Rory." She said with tears in her eyes

"I promise I'll come back soon." He said before going away

At the Motta Household:

"Hi sis! Why are you crying?" asked her older sister, Diamond. Diamond had tanned skin, blue eyes, and curled sugar brown hair.

"Rory left today, Diamond." Sniffed Sugar

"I'm sorry, you want shopping therapy?"

"No thanks, he's not a person I can shop off." And she sauntered out to the kitchen, and took a large bite of her favorite cookies her cook, Nyssa made. But as soon as she took a bite of the cookie she had to barf. _Well that's odd, maybe it went down the wrong pipe._ Sugar could've blamed Nyssa but she didn't have the heart to fire her, after all she practically raised the girl. _It's nothing I probably have the flu or something. I should get some sleep, it might be better in the morning. _

After her shower, and getting changed into her pajamas she started to drift off, but she had to vomit again. She looked up wondering if she'd get any sleep, and went to get some aspirin for her exploding head. While she looked a small box caught her eye: a pregnancy test box. She worried for a minute then laughed to herself, _Naw I couldn't be pregnant… I haven't slept with anyone since like last month… oh crap… I missed my period last week…_ She reached for the box, _Well here goes nothing._

And one hour later, there was a result that she dreaded-

An unholy pink plus sign.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy, can I tell you something?"

"Of course anything, sweetheart. Do you need anything? A ride, money, what?" And she took a deep breath

"I took a pregnancy test, and the results were positive. Before you yell at me please remember I'm the same person I was a minute ago- your daughter, your shining star, a Super Motta." She was now holding back tears.

"Honey, are you sure? Have you been to a doctor? And who's the father?"

"I haven't been to the doctor's yet to confirm it, but if I am pregnant I at least know who the father is."

"Who is it?"

"Rory" she whispered in almost a shocked trance. If she was pregnant, how could she tell him_? He's probably in New Jersey changing flights with enough to deal with hurrying to catch the plane, if he finds out I'm carrying his child he'll pass out and might miss the flight for Ireland. I can't tell him, it'll be better for the both of us. He needs to go on with his life and forget about me._

"Okay, I'm a little shocked but I'll manage. We're scheduling an appointment soon."

"So you're not mad?"

"The only thing I have to be mad about is you making me feel old. I couldn't be mad at you- your mother was pregnant with Diamond when she was a little younger than you, and if I didn't leave her then I certainly am not going to start now." Pulling her into a tight hug "I'll make this up to you, I Motta promise."

"That would be lovely, now go tell Diamond to drive you to the doctor's. Tell them your Al's kid and they'll let you in; they owe me."

"Thank you! Diamond! Diamond! You're taking me to the doctor's office!"

"My, my, my little girl is growing up fast."

3 hours later…

"Hell, Sugar is that you?"

"Y-yes d-daddy, please don't be mad at me for this." Diamond rolled her sea-colored eyes, "Go on tell him, he's gonna find out sooner or later."

"What is it honey?"

"Daddy I'm giving birth to twins."

Al Motta turned an alabaster color (almost transparent) and collapsed to the ground.

"Daddy! Daddy! Omigod!" she shrieked breathing heavily, with Diamond paralyized in shock "Wake up! Diamond call an ambulance!" and the girl hurried away

Sugar checked for a pulse and there was a very, very faint pulse…..


	3. Chapter 3

"Sugar, you're late," said a strict Mr. Shue, but his face softened when he saw she was a mess: her hair in messy knots, wrinkled clothes, and running make up.

"What was it this time? A wardrobe malfunction? Daddy loose his cash? You finally got slushied? Or are you missing Rory?" mocked Santana

"Santana, shush."

"N-no, my d-daddy had a heart attack last night. I had to stay at the hospital all night waiting for him to wake up, h-he never woke." Holding back tears that reminded her of her mother; they pitied her for all those tears at such a young age, but before her mother died she said, "Do not let them see you cry, tears are a woman's most valuable pearls- that you'll never get back. My time is coming, so don't shed too many tears, you'll see me again, I pinky promise."

Kurt came up to the poor little girl, knowing what is was like to almost lose someone to a heart attack. "What happened? Was he feeling odd at all?"

"It all occurred after I-I-I"

"Oh, spit it out!" said an oddly mean Rachel Berry

"I told I'm pregnant with twins." The New Directions had shocked faces not believing she was pregnant, but then again Quinn got pregnant. Upon their shocked faces she sat down between Kurt and Quinn, who whispered, "If you need to know anything, ask me. You heard I was pregnant, so I'll help you."

Sugar smiled at the blonde, happy to make a friend; although she it would be on better circumstances, but fate has its ways with the odd thing called life. Maybe her life was turning around.

2 months later…..

Sugar's father had died peacefully in his sleep, but he had told Sugar and Diamond that he hopes they're happy and won't blame each other for his death because he knew it was coming soon. He wished them a happy future, and he was proud of whatever they did, good or bad. He also hoped the babies well and they should know of their father and he should know of his children. The next morning he was dead with a pure white lily on him; no one knew where it had come from but Sugar guessed Angels carried him away leaving the flower he gave his wife.

_**NEXT CHAPTER:**_

**Sugar gives birth, life after the death, and I'll update faster than you can say 'fanfiction'.**


	4. Chapter 4: Birth is a Bitch

_**6 months and 27 days later…..**_

Mr. Shue wrote the word 'life' on the board, and amazingly enough Sugar raised her hand,

"Mr. Shue, my water broke." Lifting herself and her enormous belly up with the help of Tina and Mercedes. Among those words, Mr. Shue called Quinn to park her car in front for Sugar, whose contractions were getting worse by every passing second, and breathed heavily. She finally got into the car squeezing the Asian's hand painfully. The Diva kept telling her to breath.

"Get my phone! Call Diamond! Ahhh!" she panted "Tell her to haul her ass to the- Ahhh! Hospital!" more panting and screaming.

When they got to the hospital the glee members discovered the girl had a bad, bad sailor's mouth after the nurses refused to give her drugs.

"Why the **** can't you give me the ******* drugs *****! ****! I'm in pain you should just give me the dumb **** and we'll all be just ******* fine! Ahhh!" The first child was coming, and giving birth was worse than the contractions. "****! This baby's big! Get it out!" and when they say three's a lucky number, it's because baby number 2 was like giving birth to hell. Finally, both babies were out and healthy. One boy and one girl. Two perfect little Angel Candies.

"What are you going to name them?" asked Mercedes

"The girl's name will be…. Caroline- Esmeralda Marie Vanessa Motta," The club was shocked by the long name but thought it was pretty "And you mister," Sugar tapped the baby boy's nose lightly "I will call Damian Al Quinn Motta."

Quinn beamed, sure she was being named for a boy but Quinn is really a boy name, and it was nice she was being honored.

"Thanks guys for being here, Santana and Brittany will you be honored as the godmothers of Damian, and Quinn and Puck will you two be the godparents for Caroline- Esmeralda? Pretty please with my name on top?" The girls and Puck nodded with smiles.

The group laughed, as Diamond ran into the room with a frantic hurry carrying a video camera. She recorded 5 seconds of it before realizing the emotional parts were over.

"Sorry, I'm late- traffic."

"That's okay here pass them around- and if any of you drop one of them if will kill you in your sleep." The laughed uncomfortably carefully holding the kids. Damian opened his eyes revealing a soft chocolate brown color- like his father's and Caroline-Esmeralda had a fuzzy patch of dark brown hair- like her father. The twins both looked somewhat of their father, making Sugar's heart break a bit. The New Directions had left leaving the twins, Diamond, and the worried new mother. Diamond noticed this, and squeezed Sugar's hand with a hopeful smile.

"We'll get through this- as long as I'm not changing any diapers."


	5. Chapter 5

The phone rang, and the Motta sisters were busing trying to put Caroline- Esmeralda and Damian to sleep so it went to voice mail "Hey, this is Rory Flanagan. Just calling to see if you're okay, Finn told me you were in the hospital last week. Anyway, call me back!"

"Sugar you should really call Rory and tell him you're okay, I mean he calls every day, it'd be polite to call back." Diamond said as they exited the twin's room

"No! If the twins cry while we're talking or something, he'll either think I cheated on him or got pregnant, and then he's going to feel betrayed I didn't tell him." Sugar whisper-yelled

"He has a right to know! Won't you children be wondering who their father is?"

"Know he's a father? He'll never know! My children may wonder who their father is but-but. It's my life okay I'll deal with it." Sugar was on the verge of tears. "He's never coming back; I would love to see him again but without breaking him."

5 years later…

The Motta sisters had gotten good jobs over the years, well enough for the house, food, themselves and the twins. Diamond took over the family bossiness, awkwardly at first but she made the company somewhat better. Sugar was in college studying to become a nurse but worked as a secretary to Diamond while juggling the twins.

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess what!" asked 5-year-old peroxide dirty-blonde Caroline-Esmeralda (or Caroline as she preferred). Caroline looked like her mother, but had her father's nose so she somehow resembled Amy Jo Johnson from Susie Q, and is a bit short for her age. She was very prideful and always thought she was number 1. But she was sweet and cared for others much like her father.

"What?"

"I don't know," she said smiling "But Auntie Mercy called and said to call her back; she said it was urgent."

"Well, I'll do just that."

"Hello? Mercedes?"

"Sugar? Sam just got a call from the airport,"

"So?" she asked not getting it

"It was from Rory, Sugar he's coming back."

"No, no you're kidding right? Is it April Fools' Day? Do you want me to get into a seizure?"

"No, it's no joke."

"Let me just take the twins to the park, I need 'a clear my mind a bit."

"Alright, call if you need anything." And she hung up

….At the Park…

"Damian, be careful on those swings okay, and don't loud mouth anyone mister!" Sugar called as her son ran to the swings. Damian resembled a younger version of his father only with his mom's eyes, and with the same amount of naivety about his surroundings. He is very blunt and reacts before thinking things through. He like his sister, cares for people he loves and puts them before himself.

Caroline was over in the sandbox with her friends (hopelessly) making sandcastles. Sugar sat on a bench and closed hers eyes and took a deep breath. The air was warm and smelled like honey-dew and fresh cut grass, while the weather was cloudy but a few cracks of heart-warming sunshine shone through making her smile a bit-spring was always her favorite season.

"Sugar?" a familiar accent that sounded like church bells and angels singing asked. She opened her eyes to find the thing she loved and dreaded most-

"Rory Flanagan?" she asked barely a whisper.


	6. Chapter 6

Sugar:

It's him- my angel I never wanted to see again- Rory. I force a smile onto my face and hugged him,

"OMigod, Rory what are you doing here?"

"I'm in town for a few days and I wanted to say hello. What are you doing in a park?"

I searched my mind for an answer, "I come here to clear my mind," not a lie "Hey you want to come to my house for a cup of coffee or something, it's getting late, so…"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Yeah just let me get Caroline and Damian." and I called out their names. I noticed his smile dropped a bit, and it aches my heart that he doesn't know they're his.

"I didn't know you're married." I lifted my hand and reply softly, "No ring means no wedding, Rory."

"Well cheer up, I'm glad you adopted."

"No adoption, there mine. I found out I was preggers after the father left; I never called because he deserves better."

"I'm sorry; I'll kill the bastard for ya"

I didn't look him in the eye "No that won't be necessary, I still love him." The twins run up and tackle me with a hug and pleading eyes.

"Caroline, Damian, this is my friend, Rory. Say hello."

"Hi!" they flashed their teeth each missing one tooth, and Rory replied back.

"Let's go I want cocoa." Whined Damian

"When we get home, D, I promise."

"Yay!" cheered Caroline

Rory:

I couldn't believe Sugar Motta was right in front of me she changed: she wore casual outfits unlike the dressy clothes I saw her wear, her eyes were no longer prideful or full of joy but seemed busy and worried, but what intrigued me the most was her smile- it seemed forced like I wasn't a pleasant surprise or like there was a secret I shouldn't know of.

"OMigod, Rory what are you doing here?" she asks while she hugs me

"I'm in town for a few days and I wanted to say hello. What are you doing at a park? You never went to one before."

"Well, people change. I would come here to clear my mind, hey you wanna come to my house for some coffee or something, it's getting late so…" she trailed off

"Sure, that'd be great."

"Yeah, just let me get Caroline and Damian." My smile dropped a bit, as did my heart. Married? Children? So she's married then, good for her. It has been five years so it's understandable that she moved on, but I still feel sad that she has. Maybe I should move on to.

"I didn't know you're married." she lifted her hand and replied softly, "No ring means no wedding, Rory."

"Well cheer up, I'm glad you adopted."

"No adoption, there mine. I found out I was preggers after the father left; I never called because he deserves better."

"I'm sorry; I'll kill the bastard for ya" then she dropped her eyes a bit.

"No, that won't be nessassary; I still love him." My heart sunk lower, but I still had a smile.

And then two children came bursting between us hugging Sugar's legs pleading.

"Caroline, Damian, this is my friend, Rory say 'hi'"

"Hi Rory," they responded flashing grins with two missing teeth

"Hi, Caroline, Damian."

"Let's go have hot cocoa!" The boy, Damian sure had his mother's bluntness

"When we get home D, I promise." And the girl cheered.

**Note: yay! **


	7. Chapter 7 Surprise!

Sugar:

It's him- my angel I never wanted to see again- Rory. I force a smile onto my face and hugged him,

"OMigod, Rory what are you doing here?"

"I'm in town for a few days and I wanted to say hello. What are you doing in a park?"

I searched my mind for an answer, "I come here to clear my mind," not a lie "Hey you want to come to my house for a cup of coffee or something, it's getting late, so…"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Yeah just let me get Caroline and Damian." and I called out their names. I noticed his smile dropped a bit, and it aches my heart that he doesn't know they're his.

"I didn't know you're married." I lifted my hand and reply softly, "No ring means no wedding, Rory."

"Well cheer up, I'm glad you adopted."

"No adoption, there mine. I found out I was preggers after the father left; I never called because he deserves better."

"I'm sorry; I'll kill the bastard for ya"

I didn't look him in the eye "No that won't be necessary, I still love him." The twins run up and tackle me with a hug and pleading eyes.

"Caroline, Damian, this is my friend, Rory. Say hello."

"Hi!" they flashed their teeth each missing one tooth, and Rory replied back.

"Let's go I want cocoa." Whined Damian

"When we get home, D, I promise."

"Yay!" cheered Caroline

Rory:

I couldn't believe Sugar Motta was right in front of me she changed: she wore casual outfits unlike the dressy clothes I saw her wear, her eyes were no longer prideful or full of joy but seemed busy and worried, but what intrigued me the most was her smile- it seemed forced like I wasn't a pleasant surprise or like there was a secret I shouldn't know of.

"OMigod, Rory what are you doing here?" she asks while she hugs me

"I'm in town for a few days and I wanted to say hello. What are you doing at a park? You never went to one before."

"Well, people change. I would come here to clear my mind, hey you wanna come to my house for some coffee or something, it's getting late so…" she trailed off

"Sure, that'd be great."

"Yeah, just let me get Caroline and Damian." My smile dropped a bit, as did my heart. Married? Children? So she's married then, good for her. It has been five years so it's understandable that she moved on, but I still feel sad that she has. Maybe I should move on to.

"I didn't know you're married." she lifted her hand and replied softly, "No ring means no wedding, Rory."

"Well cheer up, I'm glad you adopted."

"No adoption, there mine. I found out I was preggers after the father left; I never called because he deserves better."

"I'm sorry; I'll kill the bastard for ya" then she dropped her eyes a bit.

"No, that won't be nessassary; I still love him." My heart sunk lower, but I still had a smile.

And then two children came bursting between us hugging Sugar's legs pleading.

"Caroline, Damian, this is my friend, Rory say 'hi'"

"Hi Rory," they responded flashing grins with two missing teeth

"Hi, Caroline, Damian."

"Let's go have hot cocoa!" The boy, Damian sure had his mother's bluntness

"When we get home D, I promise." And the girl cheered.

**Note: yay! **


	8. Chapter 8

Sugar drives the twins and Rory to her house trying not to look nervous or regretful, although the looks and her actions said otherwise._ Why? Why did I invite him for drink? Why did he except? Does he know the twins are his?_ These thoughts stirred Sugar's mind making her look more uncomfortable.

"Are you okay, Momma?" asked Caroline

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"My… um… essay for college, very hard subject too."

"You're going to college?"

"Yep, it's hard to believe I actually graduated high school, and I'm going to become a nurse."

"Sugar Motta is going to be a nurse? How did that happen?"

"Asperger's encouraged me to. I want to help those people diagnose their 'problems'."

"I thought you faked that so you could have an excuse to be socially awkward."

"Excuse me?"

"Um, I mean…. Mean, bitc-"but he was cut off when Sugar slammed on the brakes

"There are children in the car!" she said motioning to the giggling 5-year olds, "And yes, it was an excuse but I would like to see people do those things. Besides if that doesn't work out I could always fall back onto becoming a Motta woman."

"That's when Motta ladies take over head companies." Said little Caroline cheerfully

"So what's your job?" she parked in the driveway and unbuckled the twin's car seats. They went into the house and sat down in the kitchen.

"I work at an adoption agency and as one of those people who work with forgiven exchange students."

"That sounds like something you would do."

"Thanks?"

"Anyway, what do you want? Coffee, wine, water, what?"

"Um, water would be fine thank you." Diamond walks in, in a very motherly/business-like fashion.

"Rory Flanagan?"

"Y-yes that's me." Stuttered Rory, even after 5 years she still scared him

"Nice to see you again, Sugar, a Tina Chang is on the phone; something about the twins."

"All right, Rory can you watch 'em for a second?" but without waiting she walked out leaving them

"So Mr. Rory can you ask Mommy on a date? I want her to go out for once- and I want to visit Auntie Quinnie." Asked Damian

"Um, okay?" Rory should've been glad that her son wanted them to go out, but he was nervous. He was going to ask her out the first time they saw each other after 5 years? Too forward of him.

"Rory you should, she's been lonely for a while and it's good for you two to catch up." Said Diamond as she sipped on her martini, and texted her clients, then cue Sugar coming in.

"So you want Rory to ask me on a not-a-date?" she said bluntly

"Yes." The twins and Diamond responded; _her family is pushy,_ thought Rory

"Um, sure where do you want to go?"

"How about we get some food at Lima Bean and just take a stroll around town, where are you staying? I'll give you a ride."

"I'm staying with Sam and Mercedes but I think I'll just walk there."  
>"You sure? I don't mind giving you a ride there."<p>

"That's okay."

"Well, see you later."

Rory walked out the door gleefully and thought about his great luck. _I really have the luck of the Irish._ He couldn't wait 'till his not-a-date with Sugar.


	9. Chapter 9 The Date

"Mommy, when are you going on that date with Mr. Rory?" asked Caroline as Sugar posed in the mirror. She was going to wear a red leather jacket, white button-down tied in a knot at the bottom and regular skinny jeans, with wedge heels.

"It's not a date, C, it's a friendly outing, and it's at 7."

"Mommy first off, friendly outing are dates, secondly its 6:45."

"Alright then he'll be here soon."

"Okay, is Aunt Quinnie coming or is Aunt Dia watching us?"

"Aunt Diamond, and don't eat in your room; Nyssa's getting old so she won't be able to clean as well as she used to." Caroline groaned and stomped out at the directions. The sound of _Ding Dong!_ Echoed the foyer and the rest of the house-err mansion, so Sugar answered the door to find Rory and his cheerful grin.

"Hi! I'll be right out; I just need to say good-bye to the kids."

"Alright, I'll just wait out here." But Sugar was already gone, '_typical Sugar always leaving without an answer'_ he shook his head but his smile was still there.

When the 'couple' entered Lima Bean fate decided to mess with their 'date'.

"Um, hey I was wondering if maybe you'd-"Rory started, but was knocked down by a tall brown-haired male and the Irish native's soda poured onto his shirt

"Watch it punk!" he started angrily but his expression changed from anger to surprised when he saw Sugar "Sugar Motta? Is it you?"

The tanned girl blushed and shifted uncomfortably, "Y-yeah, hi Pooter, how are you? Oh wait, Rory, Pooter, Pooter, Rory." She said introducing the two males

"Sorry about my drink, mate."

"That's okay," he turned to Sugar "How long has it been? 4 years? 6?"

"It's been 4 years since we've saw each other Pooter, and I'd like to keep the past in the place. So what have you been up to? Cheating on anymore girls?"

"Come on! You're still hung up about that? I'm sorry, she looked just like you!"

"Pooter she was a red-head, she was white- how could she have looked like me?" she asked trying to keep her emotions at bay "You know I loved you then? I thought you were finally going to propose so I came there early, honestly I hope you rot in hell."

Sugar's emotions were almost off bay, as her eyes were near with tears, but filled with hatred towards the boy. Before he could respond she ran out the door towards a bench and sobbed- Pooter was her first boyfriend after Rory and that was hard to overcome. She had thought she'd never see Rory again and then enters Pooter; Pooter was her friend, Haylie's friend when she went to gymnastics. Haylie told her that he was going to propose and she was right- he proposed he was cheating on her! But Sugar got over it as she had twins to handle, but she never forgot it. As she remembers her face has the rivers of her tears.

"Sugar! Sugar!" yelled Rory as he runs towards her "Are you alright?" he looks at her "I guess not, listen- I'm shocked you went out with him but even more shocked he cheated on you! You're a human made of sugar, spice, everything nice with a dash of bitchiness- you're Sugar Motta. If he cheated on you it wasn't meant to be, besides you should be happy you're not with him- he seems….um…. jerky."

"Thanks Rory, that's one of the nicest things you've ever said- that's the nicest thing _anyone's_ ever said to me." And she gave a shining smile and hugged him tight.

When he dropped her off at her doorstep she said "I'm sorry our date was a disaster, but at least let me give you a kiss." And as usual she did it without an answer.

She kissed him with such hot passion it could put the fire from Sucker Punch to shame. The kiss caught Rory off guard but he kissed back like a tidal wave so it put the fire out and replaced it with a wild and exhilarating but cool and calm kiss. They parted after what had felt like a millennia and both had smiles on their faces.

"Wow." She said before entering her house. She pressed her back against the door and bit her lip remembering what being a teenager felt like. But it went away when Diamond appeared and said, "You have to tell him, can't keep him in the dark forever." And suddenly she was in a world of choices, confusion, hope, trust and most of all…..love. **(I was gonna stop but…) **

**Sugar:**

I hummed an old Lily Allen song and pondered my thoughts so heavily I could've drowned in them. I should just skip town, change my name, and give plastic surgery to my kids! Naw, too much money and a bit too bizarre; I could tell him the truth, and see how he takes it- no he may get angry and may sacrifice his career to stay here. He'll miss his family too much and I can't take him away from his family for a new one it's far too cruel for the boy-err man. If I ignore him I'll go crazy because that kiss was….magic…..no, that couldn't describe it, maybe a magical nuclear bomb! Whatever it was, I know I couldn't just ignore it and move on with my life. I lie on my bed, allowing my thoughts to drift away- maybe I'll get an answer in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is a bit pointless. R.I.P Whitney Houston **

**While Sugar's on her date**

**Diamond:**

I comb my hair and wonder if it was a good idea for Sugar to go with Rory, I mean what was I thinking? She may get hurt like the last time he was here. I feel stupid, and as a Motta woman it's hard to admit our flaws. I really hope all goes well for little sis…..

**Nyssa:**

So Miss Sugar is going out with Mr. Rory? Oh, it'll be so romantic! I swear she never looked as nervous as that before, as she has much confidence for such a young woman of her standards. Dear Lord, I've been watching too much soap operas. _Ding!_ The cookies are done!

"Children! Cookies!" and they come tumbling down the stairs like bricks.

They each grab as much as their chubby little hands can hold and run as fast as they can upstairs. They are just like Diamond and Sugar, such fond memories. It's a shame I won't be making any more memories. I set down my smoke in the garbage.

**P.S the last chapter had a 'Stick It' reference. Stick It is a movie that Vanessa Lengies starred in; you should watch it, it's on Youtube.**


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile with Caroline and Damian…..

"I hope mommy's date went well, I want a daddy."

"Why?"

"It's a bit unhealthy to not have a masculine adult figure to guide us throughout life." Said Caroline, she didn't know what she just said but it seemed smart, and she loved watching Damian's eyes pop out. A sound of an engine thundered into the driveway, and the twins went out to watch from the balcony. And there it was- a kiss that made them smile the entire time **(sort of like** **when I watched "Heart" or the Addams Family play in N.Y.C- I couldn't stop smiling-literally**.) Maybe he was going to become their daddy.

"C, why don't we have a daddy, why do we have just a mommy and an auntie?" asked innocent Damian who was feeling a bit sad.

"It's just the way things are- but mommy always said Daddy was a prince from a far away land."

"That is what she tells us every time we ask; I want a straight answer for once. Hey! I know we could look up all mommies' boyfriends and hunt them down!" Caroline's face cringed at the thought; it seemed weird. "Or we could just trick Aunt Brit into telling us."

"Smarter, let's call her now!"

"No, stupid it's like, 8'o clock at night there and Aunt 'Tana might get angry." _You know, Damian looks a lot like Mr. Rory. Maybe he's our bibliogical daddy! Wait- it is bibliogical right? Eh, who cares? I'm always right because I'm a Motta!_

5:00 in the Morning

Sugar:

It's 5 O' clock in the morning and the conversation with my head got boring because whoever won, I would still win. I toss over to the side and think on how my life would've been like if Rory raised the twins with me; but it's always the same- us arguing on how stressful the kids are, and how I shouldn't have told him about them. That thought always ended with tears, and although guilt was weighing me down I stood up and got the twins' lunches for school ready, I had to keep myself busy. Damian was stumbling down the stairs so I knew Diamond woke him up and in five minutes Caroline was going to wake up. Damian kind of reminded me of when Rory wakes up in the morning- tired, and wishing they didn't have school. Also they both had a bad case of bed-hair that would refuse to stay down without the mountains of hair gel holding it down.

"Nooo!" yelled Caroline and about two minutes later down came an angry Caroline soaked to the bone. Sugar, Damian and Nyssa laughed at the sight, everyone was well aware of what happens if you don't get up when you're supposed to- Diamond pours water on you- ice cold water. The wet little girl munched on her toast and her eager curiosity took over and said,

"How did your _friendly outing _go with Mr. Rory? Good? Bad? Amazing? Horrible?"

"Fine," she said not wanting to get more into a topic that had Rory

"You can say fine after kissing for like, what? 10 minutes? 20?" blurted Caroline and Damian hit her with his elbow. Sugar's eyes bulged "You saw that? Okay you know what? I'm taking you to school early. Well Viktor is, I can't stand the sight of you two!" and she left dramatically with fake tears from some cheesy romance movie where she's crying and no one can see tears. This makes the twins laugh.

Viktor is Nyssa's happy husband who like her is half Greek, but he is also half Russian. He is also the chauffer and cook as Nyssa is well in the kitchen, but there are big messes afterwards. Nyssa is half Mexican and quarter French.

The twins change into their outfits and get ready for school. Sugar sits on a chair in one of her living rooms and rereads Oliver Twist, one of her favorite children's classics. When she at the part where Nancy is being killed by Sikes, an angry Rory rings the doorbell. She answers it not knowing her fate is similar to Nancy's.

Rory: After the 'date'

Somehow Puck got me to go with him and his friends for a drink at the local bar. Since I was a cautious driver like Kurt I just had one beer. Unfortunetly, Puck and his friends weren't so they had gotten pretty drunk. Puck had gotten all sad and confessed his inner secrets which I didn't listen much to but one sentence caught my attention-

"You're such a good friend; no wonder Sugar slept with you." How could he have known that? As far as I'm concerned Puck and Sugar weren't close.

"How did you know that?"

"The whole school knew about it." Maybe he was lying, the school couldn't have known that, we weren't that populaur.

"Let me take you home." And his arm slinged around my neck

"Thanks, you're so nice- I wonder why your kids didn't inherit that from you." I froze- kids? I don't have kids.

"What?"

"You didn't hear? Rory got Sugar pregnant, I wonder why she didn't give them up. Oh, don't tell this to Rory." I could tell he was drunk. He got into the car, and I pondered.

They couldn't be mine, they looked around four, and Sugar and I slept together five years ago. But that Damian kid looked a lot like me… my family weren't tall until they were about thirteen….. the Caroline girl had my eyes. Like a puzzle, the pieces formed together as soon as Puck left the car. I went to Sam's house and I saw him eating breakfast and I asked him a simple question

"Did Sugar get pregnant with my kids?" His jaw drops. He tries to shake his head but he slowly nods instead shocking himself and me. And with that I drive to her house and knock on the door angrily.

When she opened the door and I asked calmly, "Why didn't you tell me they were my kids?"

She stared with her jaw dropped and stuttered, "I-I-I…." she shaked unsure on what to do. But, this proved one thing-

I fathered Sugar's children.


	12. Chapter 12 Finding Out

I opened the door and he asks calmly, "Why didn't you tell me they were my kids?" I was too stunned to speak so my jaw dropped and I stuttered and shaked, "I-I-I".

"Why didn't you tell me they were my kids?" he repeated more angry this time, I shook my head hoping I was dreaming, yes, yes. No, I'm not dreaming, I'm in a nightmare that's it. It's like every other night- a nightmare. I gave myself a light pinch- no not nightmare, its real life.

"You should've told me! I could've stayed and helped!"

"Rory, you signed up to be in America for a year not a lifetime! I couldn't take the opportunities away so you could take care of some kids!" I told him

"Still, you should've told me!"

"You would've come back! They aren't even kids someone would be proud of! Did you know Caroline grabbed a girl's hair and glued it to a table? Did you know Damian asked when she was going to get fired or have a nose job? And you're such a hypocrite!" she screamed, hoping this would make her tears not want to come pouring down her cheeks "You said you were going to be deported! Talk about telling the truth you Hypocrite!" It was a bit of a sad comeback but it's all she had.

"I did it because I loved you! Apparently you didn't love me enough!'' tears were rolling down her cheeks

"Do you think I didn't go thinking about telling you? Every night I thought about calling you, but you were better off without me. And it hurt every night, I sometimes cried myself to sleep. I loved you, so I let you go."

"No, you didn't, if you did you would've told me!" I shook my head but it wouldn't make this moment go away

"Stop! Stop yelling! Just get out!" he looked like he wanted to say more but luckily he didn't push and he left in a heartbeat with a disgusted glance. When he left I cried with all the tears I had, I didn't expect him to yell, but I knew it wouldn't be any different on what I thought. He was going to get angry, and I was going to cry. Why hadn't I given up the kids? Why didn't I tell him?

There was suddenly a strong smell of something burning, and I open my eyes. I can barely see a thing and my asthma is starting up. The room is fading into a velvet black color and I'm going with it….


	13. Chapter 13 Fire!

**I forgot Disclaimers. Also, I have a hunch in American Dreams that Meg and Chris are Brittney's parents (Vanessa Lengies is in it, enough said).**

The neighbors in Sugar's community weren't aware of the fire, as they were out carrying on with their normal lives. They weren't aware of Sugar's body lay emotionless on the marble floor with flames circling the young lady's body, either. Nor were they aware of the pieces of tarnished wood from the ceiling also were falling and a few pieces trapped her from underneath and kept her hidden from the naked eye.

She wasn't aware of what was going on either, as in her mind she was going through her life. It was slow, but it still scarred her. Was she dead? Was she dreaming? Or was her mind playing tricks again? She tried to move her legs, arms or any other part of her body, but not even her eyes opened. They were heavily shut down, refusing to open.

Have you ever watched _Ghost Whisper?_ Did you see the episode with Vanessa Lengies (Sugar) in it? If you have then you probably remember the scene when Melissa sees her body when she right there, only she's not but she's in a world cross between life and death. Well, that's were Sugar was- in a world cross between life and death watching her body from a great distance that's surrounded by clouds, and it scarred her. People-shadows- were begging her to come to them and tried to pull her towards them, but she refused. She had a life, maybe not the best but certainly one worth living- she had kids, two gorgeous kids I may add, a loving sister, and a mother-like figure. She couldn't die, and her 'other body'- the one in the clouds- began to cry, dying unnobly wasn't a part of a Motta's life. All of her previous relatives and ancestors had died after doing something great (her brother died in the Vietnam War, her mother owned a charity, her father owned that piano company, etc., etc.) She wasn't going to just die in a fire, she was stronger than that, she was a fighter, she was…. She was…. She was dying, no wait- she was alive! Her eyes opened and she was nearly blinded by the burning lights and thick smoke.

She took a deep breath but the ash-filled air made her cough. She tried to push the wood off her legs but she was weak because of the heat exhausting her so she didn't have any luck, she tried to push it off but her asthma was acting up again she so panted and weakened. She heard shouts, and sirens. Her vision was blurred and she saw two large yellow blobs coming towards her, yelling. She didn't make out what they had said, but she urged herself to speak up, but all that came out were quiet coughs, and her screams were hoarse whispers. This didn't get their attention until a pile of wood fell onto her knocking her out again.

The firefighters lifted her ash- covered body from beneath the rumble and rushed out of the flame-filled house.

"Get out! Get out of my way!" screamed Diamond whose eyes were out for blood—or at least not her sister's dead body. The nurses and patients rushed to get out of the crazy brunette's way because they were familiar that Diamond would kill anyone in her way, as Diamond had a police record of major fights. Diamond searched for the room Sugar was in, and had prayed she was alive and breathing. She found Sugar's room.

"Sugar!"

"Y-yes?" muttered a weak voice

"Omigod, are you alright what happened? What's the last thing you remember?"

"Nothing… Omigod, I don't remember… I just remember," she coughed "I don't remember!"

"I'm going to get the doctor." She ran up to the closet person in a white coat. "Hey! What's wrong with Sugar?"

"I'm sorry?" asked the confused nurse

"Room 215, what's wrong with her?"

"Doctor Sanchez is her doctor miss." Luckily Diamond knew who she was.

"Rachel!" not Rachel Berry, but Rachel Sanchez, Diamond's old frinemey from high school; they competed for the 'it' girl status, best dress, best date, etc., etc.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with my sister?"

"What do you mean? All her scans seemed normal," she eyed Diamond up and down and spat "At least normal for your standards."

Diamond rolled her eyes, "She doesn't remember anything! Tell me Rachel how that is _fine_?"

"What?"

"How did you graduate medical school?" Rachel checked her notes and realized there _was _something wrong.

"It seems your sister has amnesia." She gulped, Diamond is now out for blood.


	14. Chapter 14

"How could she have amnesia?" screeched Diamond attracting odd looks from people

"W-well, blunt force trauma caused retro grade."

"What the HELL the does that mean?"

"She may not be able to recall the last few years of her life." Gulped Rachel

"Wait," she put her hand up to stop her and her face was full of worry "What about her kids?"

"She may not remember them, so you'd need a plan if she doesn't remember."

"Like what? Her children _hate _me."

"I don't know, figure it out yourself." And Rachel flipped her ponytail, walking away with swagger.

Sugar was confused and upset she didn't remember anyone or anything and just had a few flashback 'glances' of kissing a skater boy. This was confusing and it also gave her head aches. Who is he? And where is her father? Diamond entered the room again looking sullen, but forced a smile.

"Diamond, what's wrong? And where's daddy? And that cute skater boy I keep seeing in my flashbacks?"

"Daddy's….daddy's on a….a…. business trip….in…uh….Sweden." Diamond lied; how could she not remember him dying?

"Okay, but where's that cute skater boy?"

"What?"

"I remember kissing a cute skater boy, so I think he's my boyfriend." She was referring to the cheating douche, Pooter. Of all the memories she could've remembered she remembers the one about being in love with him.

"He..." she cleared her throat and offered a weak smile, "He'll be here soon, I promise….. He's stuck in…. traffic."

"Alright," she coughed "Can you get me….. Some water? My throat seems…. Scorched from….. Where did I come from again?"

Diamond smoothened her sister's hair and walked out the room. She took out her blue iPhone and reluctantly called Pooter.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Pooter? It's Diamond."

"What can I do for you, Di?" he asked curiously

"It's about Sugar, I need you to pretend you're her boyfriend."

"Why do I need to pretend? I love her already."

Diamond scoffed, "Yeah, you have an odd way of showing it."

"Why do I need to pose as her boyfriend again?"

"Sugar has amnesia and you're the last person she remembers." Diamond could just see him smiling with glee. She hates lying to her sister, but she knows this is a good decision.

However, she knows she's wrong. Her sister hates being heartbroken- she'll be more broken if she found out Diamond had something to do with it.

An hour later, Pooter arrives- with a pink teddy bear, and a bouquet of pink and white roses. Diamond rolled her eyes, _'Weirdo'. _He kneeled down next to Sugar's bed, and kissed her on the forehead waking the broken girl.

"P-Pooter?" she weakly asked

"Hey baby," he silkily replied, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"W-when I….. Get out of…. here do you w-want… to…"

"Shh, relax go to sleep." And he closed her eyelids "I'll be here when you wake up, doll."

"Pooter, I've gotta pick up Caroline and Damian. If she wakes up when I'm gone, tell her I'm picking them up; she may not remember them so if she doesn't remember tell her, they're mine."

"Okie dokie."

**: : : Damian's Point of View : : :**

"Where is mom?" asked Caroline "She was sopposed to be here hours ago!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist." I say bored while tearing apart a leaf "And besides, it's been two minutes since school ended."

She scoffed "Whatever." And Auntie Dia pulls up, I climb into her car

"Kids," she gulps and breathes heavier "Your mom was in an accident and…."

"What?" Caroline asks shocked

"She might not remember you two."

"What? We're her kids! How couldn't she remember us? We're her light and joy!" I screech

"It's not her fault! There was a fire and something may have fell on her and just…. Just pretend you two are my kids."

"What?"

"Wouldn't it be easier for her to know the truth?"

"Doctors say it's easier to not force her to remember anything. I'm following their orders."

"Alright, if it makes her better." Me and Caroline say in unison

"Also, do you remember Pooter? Your mom is dating him now."

"**What?"** we screeched

"He's a douche!" I scream

"Language!" yells Aunt Di. Language my ass Auntie! You cannot possibly be okay with this! That asshole will ruin our life!

"He's an idiot!" Screamed Caroline

**Diamond's Point of View:**

This is going to be harder than I thought.


End file.
